WAKE UP!
by Supreme SR
Summary: What will get Matsumoto to finally wake up? HitsuMatsu? Maybe...


**A.N.: Hello everyone! This is the first HitsuMatsu fanfic I have written and completed! Only took me two hours tops. Read, and enjoy...**

"**WAKE UP!"**

"Matsumoto, get up!" Hitsugaya ordered impatiently.

He seemed stressed. Though who wouldn't be when you're trying to wake up your lieutenant for the past hour?

He tickled her nose.

She still slept.

He beat her with a pillow.

She still slept.

He poured cold water on her face.

She still slept.

He painted her toes.

She still slept

He tugged on her robes and necklace.

She still slept.

He pushed her off the couch.

She got back on, sleepwalking, and _still_ slept.

No matter what he did, she still dozed away. None of his schemes prevailed. So he did the last thing he could think of, which was what he was doing right now: Screaming in her ear.

That didn't seem to work either, be he continued to try until he lost his voice. He was just as stubborn as her.

But she had no effect by his booming voice. She laid there, sound asleep, hugging the green couch pillow in her arms. Hitsugaya could assure, that his lieutenant was the not only the sake drinking champion, but also the deepest sleeper in the whole Seretei.

"She could sleep straight through a bloody war for God's sake." He grumbled.

Matsumoto stirred, catching his attention. She now lied on her right side, still clutching the small square pillow to her chest. His eye twitched, a vein popping out of his temple.

"MATSUMOTO! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! I swear you're the laziest women in the Soul Society!" he was running out of nerves.

A small smile curved up Matsumoto's lips.

Hitsugaya pointed an accusing finger at her. "Aha! You're caught! Now get up this second. That's an order!"

Matsumoto seemed to exhale a romantic sigh, then make a cheerful giggle, the smile on her face widening. Her eyes still closed, her blue irises covered by smooth, thin layers of fair skin.

Hitsugaya smacked his forehead in disbelief. "Damn it, she's having another stupid dream!"

Matsumoto made another soft giggle, her arms tightening around the pillow. "Taicho…" she mumbled.

"She's dreaming about me this time?" he scoffed. "I should have known." He sat on the floor right in front of her, deciding to just give up and watched what else was about to happen.

"You're the cutest… little… bunny." she giggled again.

Now, this caught Hitsugaya of guard. "WHAT?!" He nearly screamed in horror, falling aback. He slowly regained his composure after a couple of minutes, but nothing seemed to happen, except that she kept on giggling. Hitsugaya hated to admit, but he thought her giggles were quite… cute.

"Aw, Taicho--" She then whined, gripping the pillow harder.

"… I'm guessing that pillow would be my head." He thought aloud, since the pillow was partly buried between her huge breasts.

"I want to just eat you up." She finished.

Hitsugaya could have sworn he felt his face heat up like the sun. He looked terrified. He scowled and stood up, waving his arms crazily in all directions.

"I am not cute! How many times must I tell you!? Damn it Matsumoto! You— you…" he sounded like a madman talking to a toothpick, and for the first time, he felt like an idiot.

"Taicho…" she whispered, her grip loosening on the pillow, her smile disappearing.

"What now? Jeez, this woman…"

"Taicho…"

"What!?"

"Taicho…"

"What! Say it already!" he demanded.

He was quite surprised when a huge smile beamed from her lips that now looked to be glowing, and seeming to use all her strength on hugging that poor pillow that was on the verge to explode to a thousand feathers.

"I love you so much!" she squealed.

Hitsugaya's forehead turned blue, the edge of his lips twitching in astonishment. "You're so, childish." He sighed in a way of surrender.

He couldn't figure this woman out. Everything she did would be completely unexpected. He stood there for another couple of minutes. Nothing really happened then.

"Guess her dream is over." He said to himself.

He still stood there, waiting, seeing if she was going to do anything else. Nothing came.

"I hate to say it…" he spoke lowly, breaking the silence, and hoping she couldn't hear, even in her deep slumber. "I like you when you're asleep." He finally admitted.

He walked up to her, bending down closer to her face, studying it.

Calm, smooth, fair, young… beautiful.

He was mesmerized by her that moment, and bent down lower, giving her a small peck on the lips. He then stood up full height, alarmed, and touched his own lips. He knew that he felt some sort of wave at that short contact, and also, he was quite surprised at himself for daring to kiss his lieutenant, in her sleep.

He scowled at his stupid actions, but knowing that he couldn't undo what he just did, he just had to deal with it. He sat down in front of the couch, his back pressed against the foot recliner. He sighed out a breath, knowing that just a few minutes of a break wouldn't hurt him, even if he spent his whole lunch hour screaming at his sleeping lieutenant, which was a whole hour spent and wasted.

He leaned his head back, making contact with the soft pillow that Matsumoto hugged so lovingly. After a few moments, he felt a hand slowly dangle past his left shoulder and another slowly, but gently wrap around his neck, pulling him in to two soft, overly large breasts.

"Taicho…" he heard Matsumoto whisper softly in his right ear.

He closed his eyes and smirked, now knowing that she was now fully conscious, and that she was aware of what he'd done. He opened his eyes, turning his head towards the right, where he saw two lovely pale blue eyes, gazing at him, and smirked.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up." He teased.

Matsumoto smiled back. "My prince charming awakens me by true love's first kiss." She responded, her dangling hand pushing Hitsugaya's head closer to hers, until the gap between them was sealed once again.

**~End~**

**A.N.: Review! Thank you!**

~Supreme


End file.
